Noda Saus Tomat
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: gara gara tomat sasuke harus mati. langsung baca aye binging nih cerita.


Judul: Noda Saus Tomat.

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: (JUDUL GAK YAMBUNG AMA CERITA) Ge-je, Abal, Typos, ooc for Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi

Pairing: SasuNaru

Jangan dibaca karena ini memang gak ada bagus bagusnya jika berkesan tingalkan review untuk author.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah dan damai untuk orang yang satu ini bermuka datar, memiliki rambut model panyat ayam yang jarang orang punya, kulit putih tubuh tinggi 'SEMPURNA' itu yang dibilang orang. Namun pagi tenangnya harus hilang karena satu orang manusia yang superberisik siapa lagi kalau bukan Dobe no Baka yang tinggal di kediaman uchiha karena Minato dan Kushina sedang berlibur, terlebih lagi Baka Aniki a.k.a Itachi sedang memancing dengan Deidara sedang kan kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar sejak kemarin dan berjanji akan pulang ketika siang hari.<p>

"Sasuke...sasuke...sa-..." teriak laki-laki berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto keluar dari dapur mencarai si teme.

"Ada apa Dobe." Teriak Sasuke yang masih ada di belakang rumah.

"eh... itu... kau tak punya ramen apa"

"Hn..." jawabnya bosan.

"Di kulkas tak ada apa-apa kecuali tomat. Apa kau benar benar tak punya ramen?"

"chi... kau bodoh ya mana mungkin uchiha menyimpan makanan tak bergisi seperti itu."

"ha... iya-ya, eh tapi aku lapar dan di kulkas tak ada apa-apa selain tomat."

"Hn... kau makan saja itu."

"Tapi aku tak mau...aku mau ramen." Katanya pada si raven namun tak merespon. Jadi dia ingin berkata lagi. "Baiklah aku makan apa saja tomat pun gak apa-apa asal kau yang buat."

Tiba-tiba si raven berjalan memasuki dapur si pirang hanya diam.

"Apa kau mau diam saja, ikut aku."

"Eh... ya kamu mau apa?" katanya sambil berjalan mengikuti si raven kedalam dapur.

"Duduk." Kata Sasuke.

Si pirang nurut aja. Sasuke mengambil Tomat dalam kulkas dan mengolahnya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang di buat oleh sasuke karena yang terlihay hanya punggung sasuke dan gerakan bahu sasuke. Wow... dalam waktu kurang dari 15mt Sasuke sudah datang membawa mangkuk kecil. Entah apa isinya Naruto tak tahu.

"Teme... apa sih itu?, sup tomat." dilihatnya didalam mangkuk dan dari matanya itu sangat aneh. Dilihat dari mana pun itu bukan sup malah mirip kayak 'Saus Tomat' dan membuat si pirang bergidik ngeri.

"Makan..."

"Kau mau aku makan sup atau saus, Saus Spageti saja masih ada potongan dagingnya. Ini apa tak ada isinya persis saus." Katanya sambil mengaduk aduk sup.

"Katanya mau makan apa saja tomat pun gak apa-apa asal aku yang buat."

"tapi gak kayak gini."

"Terima saja di kulkas memang gak ada apa-apa"

Si pirang memajukan bibir cibi n' mengoda membuat sasuke gak betah.

"Gak mau." Katanya lalu berdiri dan menjauh dari sasuke karena ditangan sasuke sudah ada sendok berisi sup...ups, maksud author 'SAUS TOMAT'. Dalam hati sasuke jengkel sama naruto karena gak mau makan masakannya yang udah dibuatnya susah susah. Jadi sasuke berjalan mendekat si pirang sambil membawa mangkuk dan sendok. Dan si pirang menghindar dan jadilah aksi kejar kejaran. Kerena si raven berlari sambil bawa tu mangkuk sehingga isinya tercecer semua di lantai.

"Makan...Dobe." katanya masih mengejar si pirang.

"Gak mau Teme... aku gak mau." Si pirang terus berlari.

"Makan..."

"Gak..."

Lari si pirang menaiki tangga, si raven juga mengejar dengan menaiki tangga. Dan tiba tiba pengejaran terhenti karena si pirang terpojok.

"Mak-..." kata si raven terhenti.

"Sasuke ada Mikoto Ba-san di belakang..." kata si pirang membuat sasuke membalikkan badan.

"Mana... kaa-san." Kata si raven yang ooc.

"wah... Mikoto Ba-san main membelakangi punggung." Kata si pirang sambil mencoba melewati sasuke dari belakang punggung agar tak terlihat.

"Mana..." berbalik ke belakang namun Naruto sudah melewati sasuke menuju tangga dan ketika sasuke berbalik lagi ia melihat naruto lari lagi.

"Kau...penipu, kembali atau akan ku Bunuh..." dan sasuke berkata sambil berlari.

Jebrak...! bunyi orang jatuh dari tangga dan siapa yang jatuh Naru or Sasu.

"Ah... sasuke." Teriak naruto kawatir karena menemukan orang tergeletak di bawah dengan noda merah alias noda saus yang tumpah dari mangkuk. Sasuke masih tak bergerak sehinga naruto mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kkkyyyyaaaaaa..." teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya Mikoto Ba-san."

"oh jadi sasuke jatuh karena ulahnya sendiri tapi kok gak bangun-bangun." Lalu wanita itu mengusap sesuatu dengan tangannya di kepala anaknya. "Nah ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini saus." Kata si pirang

"Masak Tapi kok anyir baunya."

"Kkkyyyaaaaa..." Triak bersama kedua orang itu. Namun tiba-tiba sasuke bangun.

"woi... jangan teriak aku lagi mimpi ketemu malaikat maut..." katanya lalu memejamkan mata danberkata. "oyasumimasen...Kaa-san"

"Naru ayo gali kubur kita makam kan dia dengan layak." Kata wanita itu. Bukannya bawa ke dokter malah nyuru gali kuburan dasar ibu aneh.

"Yos... serahkan pana Naru tatebayoooo..." katanya sambil berjalan membawa skrop dan dengan senangnya membuat lubang kuburan. Lalu mengubur nya...eh tapi sampai leher doang kepalanya ada di atas tanah.

"Tidur yang tenang sayang kasan akan mendoakan mu."

"Tame... kau suka tomat kan aku akan mengubah tempat ini jadi ladang tomat agar bisa mengenang mu."

"ayo Naru kita makan."

"Yos... aku lapar tatebayooo..."

Dan balik lagi pada sasuke karena dia udah mulai sadar. Namun babannya tak bisa bergerak karena terkubur.

"eh... Kaa-san aku masih hidup... woe, aku masih hidup. DOBE..." katanya memanggik ibu dan temannya. dan sukses membuat naruto berhenti karena suara.

'Dobe...' dan membuat naruto ngeri mendengar suara itu karena kenal akan pemilik suara itu.

"Naru ada apa" tanya mikoto

"ada yang memanggil naru...kyaaaa jangan jangan hantu sasuke..."

"mana ada hantu di siang bolong gini naru."

Namun suara datang lagi

'Dobe...' dan sukses membuat naruto membalikkan badan dan ketakutan ditempat. Mikoto hanya diam karena melihat siapa yang bersuara tadi

"woe... dobe jangan takut aku masih hidup."

"kalau ma-ma-shi hidup mana ba-ba-dan mu Te-te me."

"loh... siapa yang mengubur ku kayak gini..."

"Bukannya tadi kau berdarah...karena jatuh"

"oh... itu Cuma noda saus yang busuk aku mau buang, karena kamu tak mau makan mangkannya jadi busuk pas jalan gue terpeleset." Katanya dengan tubuhnya masih terkubur.

"ohhh..." dan itu jawaban dari MIKO NARU.

.

.

.

.

-OWARI-


End file.
